The Burden is Back
by Vinny Martello
Summary: Sorry it has been so long! I needed to finish High School! Chapter 3 is up and it has a surprise ending! Full humor and action, what will become of Roka Embers when he starts the biggest adventure of his life?
1. Mind Cage

The Burden is Back

By: Vinny Martello

_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 1

Mind Cage

Roka Embers, Star Fox team housekeeping specialist, chief executive of meal preparation, master of witicism, and top prankster. He was on the low end of the pole but still quite useful for the teams everyday living. Even though he rarely got to go on any missions, he still managed to pull off some pretty amazing stunts. Blowing up Venom outposts, wiping out gangs and drug dealers, and even surviving a capture by Andrew Oikonny himself. Because of these wild escapades he ended up almost cripple and he was pretty much grounded. However, on this particular day, he receieved a surprise birthday party. To his surprise, it was already the month A'dar by Cornerian time and he was now seventeen. It just so happened that when he walked into the kitchen to prepare the usual dinner for the team that they attacked him with confetti.

Roka: Gyaaa! Its raining confetti!!! Huh?!? What's going on?!?

Krystal: Cheers on your birthday Roka.

Roka: It's what? Oh... I forgot again... It _is _my birthday isn't it? Hehehe. Thanks guys.

Falco: You mean to tell me, even thoug Fox already gave you his present, that you forgot?

Roka: -scratches head- Well, that apple cider in the fridge was a little old I think, and... that's why I forgot!

Falco: You had what?!?

Slippy: Open your present Roka!

Slippy gleefully handed him and large box, it was rectangular, and quite heavy. He tore open the wrapping and pulled a large old rifle. It had a deep red-brown finish on the elongated wood stock that ran all the way down the black, octagon barrel. In the stock was in-laid fine brass furnihsings. To Roka, it was obviously a blackpowder rifle, but nobody else quite knew what it was.

Slippy: Believe it or not I found this at Shockey's weapon supply on Corneria where I purchase our weapons. The clerk said that it was made by an old master gunsmith about seventy or so years ago, even then it was considered old fashioned.

Krystal: We all chipped in.

Roka: Wow, I never thought I would see one of these in my life. This is a Centuckee Long Rifle replica from the Freedom Phantom rebellion three hundred and fifty years ago!

Falco: _Nerd..._

Fox: Well, I gotta admit Slippy, you really found a winner.

Falco: So dat's what rifles looked like back then? I think I'll stick to my blaster.

Roka: You wont say that when you see this thing in action.

They all enjoyed their little escape from reality. Roka hadn't felt this happy in a long time, he spent five years of his live virtually cut off from the world and treated like a device of someone's imagination. The feeling of love in his heart was almost unbearable. As he was sitting there in the commons room, he looked to his friends with tears in his eyes.

Krystal: Roka, what's wrong.

Roka: You've all been so good to me. I spent so many years being nothing but a number, but then, you took me in and gave me something so wonderful... happiness. And I don't deserve any of it. I could never repay what you have done for me.

Krystal gave the scarred young vulpine and gentle warm embrace and she stroked his head ever so gently. He latched on and buried his head in her arms. The feeling was different for Fox, however, he felt sick to his stomach. He knew exactly what Roka was talking about when he said "nothing but a number." He walked to him and put his hand on his shoulder. He looked into his eyes firmly and said:

Fox: That's not true. You've been through more than any of us could ever had imagined. You deserve happines, you deserve us. Just because something good comes along doesn't mean it's simply a product of chance. You told me that yourself Roka, I'll never forget what you once said. We are here for a purpose, life is not an object, but a privilege.

Peppy: _"Maybe that old hound was right, maybe there is something special about this kid."_

Krystal: Come on now, it's late and you need your rest.

He left the room and got himslef ready for bed, everyone else did the same, but Krystal didn't let Fox leave. She had a very important question that needed answering.

Krysta: Fox, I need to know something. There has been something on your mind that you don't want to tell me, and I figured that I would leave it until you are ready. Do you trust me Fox?

Fox: Yes, ofcourse I d....

Krystal: Then answer me this, what has been troubling you so much lately and what did Roka mean what he called himself a number?

Fox: -sigh- Oh boy, this is not gonna' be easy. You may regret what you are about to hear, I promised not to tell anyone. Last chance.

Krystal: I want to know.

Fox: -clears throat- When Roka was about ten years old... he was... he was kidnapped.

Krystal: Oh my!

Fox: And, something bad happened to him. But, he is going to have to tell you himself. I won't impose on his dignity, what's left of it. I made a promise and I have decided to keep it.

Krystal: I will respect your wish Fox, but don't let whatever it is consume your mind, or your very being will be trapped in it's own cage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dream he had was still boring a hole in his mind, seeing the destruction and annihilation of Corneria City, the death of his love, and his bioelectrical body, was too vivid of a dream. None of it had happened, but still seeing it all happen was a mental torture in and of itself. Roka Embers had alot on his mind. It almost seemed as a warning of things to come, but there's no way of knowing until it happens. Roka was now seventeen and cripled. The leg braces were helping and he was recovering well, but the constant pain made took him right back to the labratory of Andross. It was certainly a humbling experience. The rest of the Star Fox team could go on missions and accomplish tasks, but whenever he tried to come along he always got the same answer. "Not untill you recover, then we will talk about missions.'' Roka spent most of his time doing light excercises, chores, and reading trying to make himself smarter. He couldn't let himself waste away. His life was consumed with routine which was painfully boring. He couldn't do much for fun, he loft his gun in the... incident, he couldn't force himself to play video games, everything just seemed so dull. Even the rescued N64 in the commons room looked dreary. He was in a slump. Things would change for him however when a new task arrived for the team. Scientists on Fichina discovered a new mineral which could be used to make stronger alloys for ships and weapons. The data containing its chemical properties, atomic mass unit, and atomic number all were out on a very out-dated disk. Apparently the scientists were runnung a little low on funds.

Fox McCloud was in the briefing room when he receieved the message over the virtual display and he didn't like the idea of delivery boy. Roka, like a hero from the ashes, was willing to help the flustered scientist.

scientist: Please Mr. McCloud. This data is invaluable, it must be delivered to Corneria.

Fox: I'm not interested.

Roka: I'LL DO IT!!!

Fox: Roka... for the ump-teenth time, No. You have a broken body.

Roka: But I live in a cardboard box!!!

Fox: It's not that bad.

Roka: Ok then, a nice corrugated cardboard box.

scientist: _hehehe._

Fox: What?

scientist: -cough- Sorry, I have a bit of a cold. I took a shower last night and I must have gotten my feet wet.

Fox: Oh, ok.... what????

Roka: Awww, come one! It's just a flesh wound...

Fox: Darn, you're persistent. Fine, just don't go getting yousrelf into trouble... -sigh- Ok doc, we'll have Roka pick it up for you.

scientist: Thank you so much, now remember, this must be kept safe!

Roka: Got it!

Fox: Whatever.

The communications were cut off and Fox looked at the eager young space cadet. He would have jumped for joy if his legs weren't broken in six different places.

Fox: Go to the hangar, fly to fichina, do whatever it that you have to do, then come right back. No misadventures and crazy escapades.

Roka: OK! Be back in a day.

He ran towards the hangar, metal leg braces clicking all the way. It was good for him though, Fox thought to himself. He needs some time away from away from the Great Fox. He had been stuck there for two weeks with nothing to do. Meanwhile, Roka hopped into his hand-me-down Arwing. It wasn't much, but Roka and Slippy had their fun tweaking it. The cockpit control system was all push-button style, no 3-D buttons. It was built like an old fighter plane from long ago. He stuck in the brass key and have it a sharp turn to the right and it roared to life. If he could only put a V-8 in the old thing, then it would be a hot rod. He flew off into space towards Fichina, he hit the big red button and rocketed towards the cold planet with blinding speed. Within two hours he arrived at the outside of the atmosphere. It looked mostly white, even with a climate control center it still wasn't much of a beach resort. He broke through the atmosphere and and flew towards the main laboratory. When he arrived there was an old English bulldog there to greet him. He hopped out of the cockpit and stepped on to the cold, crunchy snow. He spread his arms out wide enjoying the icy, dry air.

scientist: Good heavens child! Put a coat on or something, it twenty-five point three degrees out here.

Roka: Woops, forgot one.

scientist: Come on inside young man.

He led him into the large white building where it was certainly much warmer, and the atmosphere seemed like that of a nice hotel. However, at the end of the large lobby was a door that was carefully locked. It looked like one that no pick could ever hope to crack. The old canine stuck in a little key card and the door flew opened exposing a long hallway with many doors on the way down. He walked up to one of the doors stuck in the key card again to expose a small square lab with various equipment on long counter-tops.

David: Oh, forgive me, I didn't properly introduce myself, my name is David Attwood, Scientist, Researcher, and Comedy extraordinaire, at your service.

Roka: Roka Embers, Star Fox team housekeeping specialist, chief executive of meal preparation, master of witicism, and top prankster.

David: I see now, a most intelligent way of saying cook, nanny, and comedian all in one, BRILLIANT! Now to buisiness, this special new element we have descovered reacts with aluminum to form an alloy harder that any other we have come up with, and the strange part is that it's easy to make.

Roka: Any drawbacks?

David: It doesn't react to lead very well. It seems though as if lead causes it to oxidize rapidly and become like rust, nothing but a loose powder.

Roka: How convenient.

David: What do you mean by that old boy?

Roka: I happen to be a firearm enthusiast and firearms shoot pieces of lead at high velocity.

David: My great-great grandfather had something like that, he was isued one when he joined the army quite some time ago.

To Roka's surprise, he handed him a brown cardboard box wrapped in industrial grade celophane tape.

Roka: It's in a box wrapped in scotch-tape?

Daniel: Does this look like a priceless discovery to you?

Roka: No...

David: Excellent! That was the whole point.

Roka: Makes sense.

David: Quite...

Roka: Yup....

David: Certainly...

Roka: Absolutely...

David: Better be on you way.

Roka: Goodbye.

Their highly intellectual conversation was over and he led Roka to the lobby and out the door into the cold dry air once more. He yanked open the cockpit door to his ship, the warm glass made some of the snow melt and ice had formed over the air-tite seal. He jumped in, fired it up, and blasted his way through the atmosphere and made his way home. After so many hours in space he arrived at the Great Ego... I mean Great Fox, and landed in the docking bay and parked his arwing. He made his way through thr main hallway and into the kitched to grab some cider. His journey ended when he found Fox and Krystal arguing over Fox's decision to let Roka go on a mission.

Krystal : I can't believe you let that poor child go out on his own even though he is severly injured and in need of recooperation.

Fox: But the poor guy lives in a cardboard box.

Krystal: That is not true!

Fox: Fine, then a nice corrugated cardboard box.

Roka: High guys...

Fox/Krystal: Hello Roka.

Fox: See? It wasn't that bad. He was only gone for half a day!

Krystal: It was still foolish to let him go out on his and take a risk like that!

As they were arguing, Roka went into the kitchen's closet and dug around. He found a roll of yellow "WARNING" tape and began to put it around the kitchen. When the kitchen's exits were blocked off, he stepped under the yellow tape and walked out. "This has been my best idea yet." He thought to himself. It didn't last though, as he stepped out of the room the flaming foxes saw him leave with the yellow tape in all its splendor. They stopped arguing immediately and felt a blast of embarresment shortly thereafter, than came a raging river of re-directed anger.

RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOKKKAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oopsie! I pushed a wrong button. Run away! Run away!

Fox/Krystal: COME BACK HERE YOU ARROGANT LITTLE RUNT!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, a small group of intruders entered the Great Fox looking for something valuable to take for their own, to their surprise, they found a drowsy Roka Embers wandering the main hall wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and his legbraces.

Roka: Uh-wha? What's Star Wolf doing here? Hehehe, and you found youselves a new space cadet.

Panther: Allow me to introduce myself, my name is...

Roka: Lemme' guess... it's Panther isn't it?

Panther: How'd you know?

Roka: -yaaaawwwwn- Because I can read minds, but the only problem is... I'm illiterate. So even when I am reading your mind I really can't tell what it is sayin'.

Panther: _Yes... _and all who see my Rose see death!

Roka: -yawn- Could the same be said for that nice plumbers crack you got goin' there?

Wolf: Buwahahahaha!!

Leon: Hehehe...

Panther: We shall see hoe clever you are little runt.

The enraged feline got a devious little smirk on his face and lightly drove his foot into on of Roka's leg casts. He instantly stood perfectly erect at the genlte little tap. His head began to cock in unusual positions and he got a nasty twitch in his right eye. Leon walked up to him and waved his hand in front of his face and got positively no response.

Leon: Hehehe, positively brutal Panther... kicking a cripple in the shins like that.

Wolf: I think you went a little too far that time.

Panther: What do you care?

Wolf: Ummm. Nothing. We need to move, there is a valuable little piece of metal that we can get a lot of money out of. I'll check the main hallway, you two look around the rooms and any place where a priceless object would be kept.

Leon: That's simple... the vault ofcourse!

Panther: Might as well start looking, I don't want to be late for dinner with some gorgious girl.

T he team began their search, but right when they began to move forward, a loud -THUD- was heard. Panther looked over his shoulder to see Roka lying face down and unconscious. "Maybe I was a little rough with this pup, oh well." he thought to himself. Panther made his way and eventually found himself in the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was a cardboard box with a big CedEx label on it. He passed it on as some cheap trinket. The next thing he noticed was the big whit refrigerator that looked oh so inviting.

Panther: I think I will have some milk. Hhmhmhm,,,,,

Panther grabbed a jug and began a chug. It was quickly stopped when he was blasted whith the overpowering taste of garlic and onion. He spit it out and looked at the jug. "Nice try ya' stupid puss" was written on it.

Panther: Grrrrraaaaaa!!! Where is that miserable little brat?!?!

He looked back and forth and saw no sign of the little red vulpine. Suddenly, he heard the stretchy sound of twisting sheet metal. He turned around to the diabolical grimace of a vicious little fox. "What? Geeeee!!!!..." He fell to the floor unable to move his body.

Wolf: Panther, what's goin' on? Are you alright.

Wolf and Leon ran into the kitchen to see a teary-eyed Panther Caruso on the floor holding his groin... and a triumphant little Roka Embers standing over him wielding an aluminum spatula like a samurai warrior.

Roka: You don't want to suffer his fate do you?

Tough as he was, Wolf felt a queezy tumult in his stomach, he didn't want to stick around to see what this little demon might do next. Besides, the only thing worth stealing was the nice TV in the commons room. He just couldn't find what he was looking for. He decided to call the whole thing off and just go home.

Wolf: Let's move out. I don't think we will have any luck finding it here.

Panther: Wait! Don't leave me here. -WHEEZE!!!-

Roka: I'll help ya'. Just try any more antics like that, and you will feel the sting of being tea-bagged a second time.

To his surprise, and his embarrasment, Roka helped him up and walked him back to his Wolfen. It was a crushing blow, having your own enemy help you back to your feet and. The audacity of this pup was more than he could handle.

Panther: Why are you helping me you sick-minded little pup?

Roka: I'm not one to 'old a grudge.

Panther: I don't know how they put up with you. Your willingness to help your own enemy will get you killed.

Roka: I can't be killed. Oikonny 'imself has already tried and he failed too.

Roka helped the badly injured ladies-man into his ship and they started up there Wolfens and began their journey home. Panther felt uneasy about this demon-child. Was he some sort of bio-machine? And why did he say he couldn't be killed? And why would a kid his age be involved with Oikonny? So many questions, and so much tingling. It didn't exactly turn him on.

Wolf: Buahaha!!! Looks like you won't be using them things for a while ay?

Leon: I like this kid. The only thing better than revenge is counter-revenge!

Panther: Shut your mouth you spinless lizard!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krystal: Good morning Roka. How are you feeling?

Roka: I...uh...ummmmm... slept good?

Krystal: Doesn't sound like it.

Roka: I had a really weird dream...

END OF CHAPTER 1.


	2. Punched by an Angel

Chapter 2

Punched by an Angel

The next day had dawned and Roka's still could taste the sweet savour of victory concerning his midnight escapade. But now he had to deliver the package to Corneria's top scientists so they could do their tedious little experiments and what-not. Roka had the box loaded in his trusty old jerry-rig Arwing. He stretched his legs and prepared for his task. Before he left, Krystal got his attention, she wanted a word with him.

Krystal: Roka, there's something I want to ask you.

Roka: What is it, dear Krystal?

Krystal: Now's not the time for humor. Something has been troubling you, ever since I met you, but I never really could peer into your mind, unless you wanted me too. I need to know, what brings about this agnony that I sense coming from you?

Roka: Well now, that is a story for another day.

Krystal: So be it. I'll wait.

He fired up his Arwing and made his way through Corneria's atmosphere. The trip was pretty short, the Great Fox usually hovered only about 3,000 kilometers from Corneria. However,seemed like an eternity. He had some splainin' to do, and Roxy had probably forgotten about him, and if she hadn't, it would be her white knuckle to pay. He would have to look into the eyes of an angel and then eat the fist of the devil. It made his clanky legs quiver. His first stop was the big lab in the Capital. He saw the big white building in all its magnificence. Beltino, who was previously informed of Roka's arrival, was surprised to see him land right at the doorstep of the Research and Developement Complex. Roka clumsily pulled himself out of his ship with his big cardboard box in his hands. Beltino looked at the young vulpine walking towards him. Seeing the braces only made the image of his accident sharper. He saw the pictures of Roka when he was taken to Fichina Hospital. The cracked ribs, the bone fragments dangling frim his legs, and the look on Fox McCloud's face. It brought about such a cold, melancholic feeling.

Roka: Hello mister Beltino!!!

Beltino: .... Oh, umm, hello young man. I don't suppose you have something important to deliver, hmm?

Roka: Got it right here!

Beltino: Thank you for delivering this package. I suppose you were on your best behavior in our neighboring laboratory?

Roka: Absolutely not!

Beltino: Hehehe... I could have guessed. Would you like to see some of the wild inventions in the R and D?

Roka: Maybe later, I have a few important things I need to take care before the day is done.

Beltino: Well, ok then. But if you change your mind you are welcome any time!

Before Roka took flight, he called Fox with the communicator on his ship. Fox receieved the call in a minute or so and his head appeared on the little screen.

Fox: Hey, what's up?

Roka: Ummmm... Is it ok if I stay here for a little while? Not like too much time but umm... maybe a day or two? I need to take care of a few things. Nothing dangerous, just personal matters.

Fox: Krystal's gonna kill me, but I'll take the brunt. You deserve a little time to yourself, go right ahead.

Roka: Thanks. See ya' later. -click-

The nervous little fox took off and flew towards the air base. He landed in the usual spot and made his way towards the large storage building. He looked up at the bright shining sun and clear blue sky. But something more important was on his mind. _"Why do I always land right here and then walk all the way over to the storage building to pick up my bike which I could have easily chucked into the bomb-bay?" _ He poured what was left of his homemade ethanol-oil mixture from the old steel gas can into the tank. Kicking the starter on the big red bike was a problem. He had to jump up and then force himself down to turn the engine over. Afer about three awkward tries he got his bike running, he popped it into first gear and took off into downtown Corneria City. It was always interesting to drive through the main part of the city because nobody would know what his strange machine was, and people would always give him a blank stare. As he made his way south, the big shiny buildings turned to more simple brick and mortar building and the roads were more concrete and less shining metal. He kept driving until he came apon one partucular brick building where he found a beautiful and yet dreary young vixen sitting on the front porch steps. This was not going to easy. How do you say... "Hello! Sorry I have been gone for two months! I was in a coma and I became a cripple!" without being so pathetically sincere? He found himself quivering and quite frankly, it was hard to speak.

Roka: Err... ummm... I'm sorry I have been gone for so long. I was in an accident and...

Roxy: Oh. Hello Roka! What were you doing for so long that made you completely disapear!!!???!!! I got fired from my job, my dad hasn't gotten any more sober, I'm in a financial tumult, and my last hope mysteriously disapears. I'm having a _wonderful _week! .....Yaaaaaa!!!

At a speed only matched by light, she drove her fist into his face. Roka felt himself fly up about ten feet and then hit the sidewalk. _"That went well." _ He clumsily picked himself up and looked into her eyes apologetically.

Roka: Your're right, I'm sorry.

Roxy: Wait! I didn't mean...

He turned and ran south into a more poverty stricken part of the capital. He just needed time to think. Even though it pained him dreadfully, he still ran - farther south; he felt like his whole world was caving in on him, he had finally hit rock bottom. He ran for a long time, he wasn't sure how long; he looked west towards the setting sun amidst the tired old buildings. It appeared tired and sad too as it sank under the horizon, like his heart. After a while, he put his back against a brick wall and sat down on some crumbling sidewalk under the shadow of an abandoned old apartment building. It soon became dark as he sat there thinking, gazing up into the sky which was rapidly growing cloudy. _"How ironic, it looks like it's going to rain, just like in some sappy love story. Now all I need is some great revelation and then suddenly things would be perfect! Bah, that would never happen." _It slowly began to rain and Roka's cheerful optimism had finally been defeated; he had been through more than any man could handle and he figured that life simply sucked. He looked to his right, and then to his left, and found something sitting by an old dumpster; he picked himself up, crawled over to it and grabbed it ever so gently. It was an old tattered Bible; and even though its cover was rough and its pages withered, it was somehow complete and unchanged. He looked down at it - and it was though as if it was looking back up at him, trying to tell him something. He opened it up - and just sat there, looking through the pages of a long forgotten wisdom of old. As he sat there reading, he gained a new insight, maybe life isn't so bad. Even though bad things happen, life goes on and you just gotta' stick it out. Only one life is given and the days of it are truly numbered. _"Let the rain come down." _he thought to himself. _"And they say God doesn't have a sense of humor." _ As he sat there thinking, he heard the sounds of footsteps on the wet sidewalk. He looked up found a young grey vixen walkng towards him with umbrella in hand.

Roka: Hey.

Roxy: Hey. So, why are you sitting here?

Roka: Just trying to figure things out. Doesn't hurt to sit down and thing once in a while.

Roxy: You wanna' come home?

Roka: ...Why not? Can you help me up? I'm a little stiff.

Roxy: Sure.

She pulled him to his feet and they walked home together. As they were walking, Roxy couldn't help but wonder what happened to him. She looked down at the lag braces over his jeans and the casts bulging through. Roxy felt even more ashamed that she let herself act in such a vile manner. They kept walking together for what seem like an innumarable measure of time. Not a word was spoken as they made thier way home, the only thing heard was the gentle rainfall kissing the surface of the old tattered streets.

Roxy: Oh look, we finally made it home. Achoo!

Roka: Oh my, you look cold, lets get inside.

They walked up the crumbling stairs to the front door - together. The screen door flung open and a red-eyed Mr. Beryl with bottle in hand was looking down on them.

Mr. Beryl: Get inside doggone it! Where you been at you miserable little brat!?!

Roxy I-I-I'm s-s-sorry.

Mr. Beryl: Yer' gonna' get it now.

He clumsily reared back his left fist and swung forward, only to be stopped by Roka's face. He stepped right in front to protect his best girl. Roka retalliated and hooked him in the jaw knocking him out. He lay there on floor, fast asleep and smelling strongly of cheap Taiosky Beer.

Roka: You ok?

Roxy: I should be asking you that.

Roka: Has he done this to you before?

Roxy: I umm... yes... he-he has.

Roka: Never again will this happen, I promise.

Roxy: Thank you Roka.

She burried her his in his chest and Roka gave her a warm, gentle embrace which felt wonderfull. In such a world full of struggles and pain, Roka found a brief moment of peace, but it wasn't simply an ease of tension, it was peace like a river. Holding her inhis arms made him feel alive again, he felt such a calming relief.

Roka: I love you Roxy.

Roxy: I love you too, you little burden.


	3. The Encounter

Chapter 3

The Encounter

The sun was rising, and the storm had cleared. A young little vulpine found himself waking up on old bench swing. It was certainly a beautiful morning, and it was disturbed by the buzzing of a cell phone.

Roka: Uh... Hello?

Fox: Hey Roka, Fox here.

Roka: Oh, hey... So, did she beat you good?

Fox: Luckily not. I mentioned Roxy, becasue I knew that's exactly you're after, and she thought right away that it was "good and right to be reunited with the one you love."

Roka: Aehhh... Shut up.

Fox: You don't have to worry about coming back up to the ship. All of us are coming down for some formal occasion, and we desperately need to give our ship a recharge. I'm sure you want to hear all about it.

Roka: Oh, definately.

Fox: I will give you a call later. It's at the big suite near the center of the Capital. See ya' soon. -click-

Now Roka had a task he really didn't want to do. He enjoyed a party here and there; and even formal things were fine to him. The one thing he couldn't stand though, was rich and fancy things. Stuff like that just made him sick; and he had to go to some fancy place for some royal nonesuch. He just sat there on the rusty old bench swing on the front porch thinking about the last time he went to he went to a party. Now that wasn't very enjoyable. To make things worse, Roka had a lot of loose ends to tie up before he could get into any more trouble. He wanted to explain some things to his comrades, and he also wanted to know who keeps trying to kill him. His most recent encounter was the would-be assasin in the hospital a little while ago. The figure wearing a mask was caught on video surveilance, but there was no face or a name. "Too much to do" , he thought to himself. His thoughts were cut short when the door flung open and lovely young Roxy came out with a smile on her face.

Roxy: Good morning!

Roka: Oh, good morning. Awkard silence...

Roxy: Yeah...

Roka: Hehehehe... I love ruining the moment.

Roxy: Roka, we need to talk. Something... something bad happened.

Roka: Yeah, what?

Roxy: I was a bit nervous to tell you before, but... s-someone b-broke in recently and stole my... the gift you gave me... the nec....

Roka: Oh my gosh! Someone broke in? Why didn't you tell me? You weren't hurt were you? Everything ok? Are you hurt?.........

Roxy felt a lump in her throat. Roka didn't even hear her mention anything about her neclace. He only cared about her; she had never felt this loved, ever. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, while he still stood there rambling about her saftey and well being. She was honored.

Roxy: Thank you so much Roka. You don't know how much I love you.

Roka: Uh..whaaaa?

She kissed him lighty on the forehead and he turned bright red. He felt so bewildered and yet so charmed by her gentle act of love that he didn't know what to do with himself. Roxy gave him a warm embrace and he did the same. He felt so calm; for the first time in a long time he felt this peaceful warmth surrounding his body. It amazed him how a simple embrace could bring himself out of the troubles of the world for a brief moment. All he could do was stand there; he wished this moment could last forever, and it certainly felt like an eternity. Perhaps it was love. This moment ended all to soon when Roxy looked at him with concern.

Roxy: My neclace you gave me was stolen I'm so sorry.

Roka: That was nothing more than a shiny stone, something like that can be replaced. However, you are a treasure for more valuable than the most precious of gems; I can't replace you. But... Doesn't hurt lookin' for it! Maybe I can pick up his scent. Then I'll track him down and teach 'em a lesson or two. Was anything else stolen?

Roxy: All of dad's booze.

Roka: That could explain a few things... I'll give this place the go'around.

He began crawling on the ground sniffing for things, he was a little weighted down by his braces which put his body in some awkward flattened postion. After about five two minutes, he found out his culprit.

Roka: I spy mith my little eye something that starts with big, perverted, wolf.

Roxy: You don't mean...

Roka: Roxy?

Roxy: What?

Roka: I can't get up.

Roxy: -sigh- Grrrr.... Since when were you so heavy? Eh.... Hmmmmmmm!!!!

Roka: Oh, knock it off! Just help me up!

Roxy: Gehhhhhh! There we go!

Roka: Thanks... Just so you know, Raian O'Donnel did it...

Roxy: Are you sure?

Roka: What else smells like sex and cheap booze?

Roxy: That was a very rude comment...

Roka: I'm sorry...

The first thing that the young foxes did was try to find Raian O'Donnel. Roka was able to pick up his scent and it wasn't long before they found him on some street corner getting all makey-outy with some... nevermind. Anywho, Roka found the young whoremonger and demanded the neclace he stole from Roxy.

Roka: Give Roxy her neclace back you little punk!

Raian: Well look who it is, clanky... and skanky. How are those broken legs of yours doin?

Roka: Coming from the mindless slave to sex who can't even think with the head on his shoulders.

Raian: I would break your legs, but I see thats already been taken care of. Maybe I'll break your arms too.

Roka: Oh? Did I touch something there? I certainly didn't grab anything... And you! Stay right where you are! I want that neclace.

The black feline slowly layed the neclace, which Roka hade given to Roxy, on the gound before her feet. As for Raian, he was searing hot with anger and ready for a fight. He charged at Roka with a surprising speed and landed a punch in his gut, knocking him backwards. That was about all he could take. He had been so weakened from his long stay at the hospital that he had little strength left in him. Raian reared back for another punch but suddenly was stopped in mid swing. Roka looked up and saw a big, black panther holding the little renegade by the wrist, and sowly began to squeeze. The sound of popping joints and ligaments was possitively mortifying. Raian let out a scream of pain as Mike's massive hand clamped down on him.

Mike: Look here son, I suggest you straighten up and change ya' lifestyle a bit. Do ya' undastand?

Raian: Y-y-y-yes sir.....

Mike: Good. Now if I ever sees you hurtin' my boy again, I ain't gonna be so nice.

Raian took off and ran as fast as he could. As for the slut, she was long gone, but the neclace was sitting right there on the ground. Mike walked over to it and picked it up. He stared at it for long time. Concentrating on it, remembering something. He turned around and walked over to Roka and helped him up, gave him the neclace and patted him on the head.

Mike: It's been a long time son.

Roka: Well, something bad happened and...

Mike: I understand, les just say a little someone told me about ya' whereabouts. I been keepin' my eye on you makin' sure you's safe. I see you brought the misses with ya'.

Roxy: Thank you so much for your help. I thought Roka was going to be injured very badly.

Mike: No worries honey.

Roxy: My name is Roxy, it's good to meet you.

Mike: Thay call me Big Mike. It's a pleasure.

Roka: Thank's for bailin' me out. I thought I was a gonner. Well, at least we got our neclace back eh?

Mike: Young lady, make sure you take good care a' dat neclace.

Roxy: Yes sir, I will.

Mike: I'll be seein' you kids soon I hope. But I needs to get back to tendin' the shop.

They said their farewells and the young couple walked back home. Roxy was delighted about the return of her neclace, but thought it would be best to sterilize. She didn't want to end up with some strange dizeases. Now that Roka was back, he could keep an eye on the present so that his strange dream could be prevented. It was still burnt into his mind and all the images of destruction, defeat, and especially Roxy's death made him shudder. Roka looked towards horizon. There was a long road ahead of him.

When Roxy entered her house, Roka stayed outside. He said his farewell. What he really needed was to take a walk and think about things. Not just the present or the future, but also himself. He knew he was ruined as a child, but that gave him no excuse to ruin his ruin his future. There's too much to live for in such a short life; why should he give up? And why should he be unhappy because of his past? He has a future and a chance at a real, once in a lifetime love. Why give it up? At that point he knew he was blessed; from his ashes of destruction came the roses of sucess. He had good friends, a good realtionship, and hope. What was really bothering him was the big "secret mission" General Pepper sent him on. That whole maffia thing was a big training excercise and also a test. The general wanted to test his patriotism and willingness to brake the law under the worst of circumstances. "What a _brilliant _practical joke", he thought to himself, "I guess I was out-foxed".

Roka kept on walking through the more upscale part of the city with thoughts runnung through his head. Suddenly, he heard an unusual noise; it sounded Iike the grinding of metal. Far ahead of him was a taxi the had lost control and smashed into the ground, and slowly began to catch fire. He ran as fast as his clanky legs could take him. He charged towrads the window of the vehicle and threw his fist into it. He made a fine crack in the glass, but his hand was in excrutiating pain. He tried again with his elbow, but to no avail. He tried one more time, biulding up all the strengt he could muster, and threw his whole body into the window. The fire was spreading - he only had a few seconds - instinct took over. He smashed his head into the glass one more time, shattering it. With his good hand he pulled open the lock and opened the doors. He pulled out a cab driver and then, what he was not expecting, was a delicate figure the looked strikingly like his mother. But that wasn't important, someone's life was in jeopardy. He hurredly opened te door fom the inside and pulled the young lady out of the vehicle. He dragged her out of the way of danger as the cab's vinyl seats rappidly caught fire.

Roka's legs were now in a state of total pain, the adrenaline rush put too much stress on his body. He crawled over to the cab driver; he was still breathing. He pulled himself over to the girl, she wasn't. He began to push up and down rappidly on her chest and tried to get a response. By now his heart was pounding, he absolutely could not let someone die if there was something he could do about it. He was getting desperate now, why wouldn't she breath? Suddenly, he heard sirens. He looked over his shoulder and saw an ambulance come rushing towards him. He saw two medics exit the vehicle and come running towads him.

Roka: Help! She's not breathing!

medic: Quick, get the electrode pulsator!

Roka: Can you save her?

medic: Hold on...

He put the strange device down on her ribs and a bright arc was emitted. She began to tense up as the electricity ran through her body. Roka cringed as she lay there, it only brought back memories of the strange radiation experiments performed the test subject of Andross. Amazingly, she began to breath! He eyes slowly began to open and she became conscience. Roka looked down on her with relief, she made it. She looked so familiar... he can't be her mother... she's too young. Who was she?

girl: Huh? What happened? It is all so fuzzy.

Roka: Are you all right?

girl: Think so...

Roka: _Thank the Lord... _I'm glad to see that your all right. That was one nasty crash.

girl: Did you save me?

Roka: *blushes* Well, I guess. My name is Roka, it's nice to meet you!

"Thank you for saving me Roka. My name is LeCarra Embers."

END OF CHAPTER 3.


End file.
